1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of reducing the length of an antenna when it is in the retracted or stored position and then being able to lengthen the antenna when in the extended user position.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cellular telephones and other electronic and communications devices continue to be designed into smaller packages. Electronic technologies are being pushed to reduce the size of every component associated with these devices to enable the overall size of the package to become smaller, lighter weight and more user-friendly, without allowing a degradation of electrical or mechanical performance. With few exceptions, wireless devices require an external antenna to function properly. Generally speaking, the longer the antenna is, the better it will perform for several reasons. One reason is that less energy will be absorbed by the user's body if the active antenna radiating element is further from the user. Another reason is that the antenna will electrically decouple from the transceiver if it is further away from the device. Yet another reason is that in some cases if the antenna is made at the 1/2 wave length instead of the traditional 1/4 wave length, it will be less affected by the metallic chassis, printed circuit board or other metallic components in the transceiver. Traditional antennas reduce the electrical length of the antennas to allow them to fit into the housing when retracted. Another traditional approach is to allow the coil to protrude from the top of the housing when the antenna is retracted.